Love Me, Will You?
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Len tries to get Miku's love, but she keeps him in a friend zone for a while. Miku feels suspicious, making it harder for Len. Find out how or if Len will get her love.
1. In the Studio

The Crypton family were practicing a song someone sent them. I got ready. The countdown lights started; red, yellow, green. We got done, minutes later. Me and Miku were still in the studio, getting ready for a duet. I glanced at Miku, then turned away blushing. I think she saw that.

"Len, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" I grabbed her shoulders. I thought it would be comfortable, Miku was uneasy.

"Len! Stop!"

I was in shock. She actually lost it with me. I'll have to make it up for it and get her to love me. I have a huge crush on her, that's a understatement, I need her.

"What song are we doing?"

"You're being a backup vocal for Clockwork Clown (Karakuri Pierrot)"

The countdown starts again. This is gonna be adorable.

Red, Yellow Green. Afterwards, I felt good. It was a rush through my body. Miku was glad and hype, as usual. It's cute now.

"Great, Miku" I said.

"I should be saying that to you." she replied, "I'm gonna teach Rin how to sing high notes."

I got interested, "What songs?" I asked.

"Slow Motion and Nice to Meet You Mr. Earthling"

"Nevermind."

Miku smiled; I blushed.

She went outside, and I ran to the window. I watched her get on her bike and waved to me; I waved back. She rode off the garage onto the sidewalk.


	2. An Evening

That evening, they came back. Miku ran upstairs; I followed her up. She had her pink pajamas in her hand. Miku turned around. "What is it now, Len?" she asked in annoyance, "What's up with you!?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

"I love you!"

She just smiled, "Okay, stop this." and her smile quickly dropped.

She went in the bathroom. I could hear the towel (I know is green) coming off the rack, her striping, and the shower water on. I didn't want to stalk her, so I ran back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was staring at me. "Put on your bunny outfit and let's go outside." she commanded. "And," she continued, "Grab the sign that says, 'I was a huge pervert'"

She thought I went in the bathroom with Miku; I spoke up."It's not what you think!" I shout, "Miku wasn't naked yet!"

"Yeah, right."

I didn't wanna wear that embarrassing, pink, sparkling dress with the bunny ears, especially when I didn't do any! I went in the basement. (It was clean but plain; I don't know how people keep a dirty basement) and got the outfit.

I heard footsteps; Rin was running down. "Why don't you have it on!?" she yelled as she put the dress on me. My sister giggled, "We don't need the sign, just makeup."

I tried to zone out. Before I know it, I was outside dressed as a girl. Some people were taking pictures of me or catcalling me or complianting Rin. This is gonna be a embrassing time-waster.


	3. At the Cafe

Sorry for long wait, I'm working on this every weekend.

* * *

It was the next day; we have to perform an another song to practice our new voicebanks. All of us are tired from waking up 6:30 in the morning. The six of us in the studio? I'm going to have fun. After the recording, everyone left. Well…..everyone expect me and Miku; she dragged me in.

"Today, don't bother me for a while. I'm in a bad mood," Miku yelled.

"Okay"

"You are gonna annoy me, aren't you?!"

"Um.."

She stormed out. I walked out. After elevators and steps, I found the exit. Miku and the others were waiting by the door. Next stop, that cafe blocks away. We walked in, no line. I took a look at the huge on-screen menu. A clerk ran to the cashier and said out of breath, "Can I take your order?"

"Cheeseburger with a coke" Rin said.

"8 peice chicken wing with fries" Miku ordered.

"One large pepperoni pizza" Meiko ended.

"That's free of charge."

I moved to the side, even though no one was there. Everybody are on their phones. I pulled mine out. 5 minutes of surfing the web, food was ready. In disbelief, I looked at the time, 12:30pm. Kaito grabbed the plates as we ran to a table. Rin and Miku ordered their own meals and still ate some of the pizza. I smelled the chicken and the burger and the pizza. I ate the hot, flavorful pizza slice.

All of the sudden, everyone had to go to the bathroom. And again, just me and Miku. I'm getting alot of chances, but I don't know what to do.

I tried speaking first, "How do you think the recording came out\\-"

Miku put her finger to my lips. "Ssshhh" she hushed me.

The look on her face was domaintive and demanding. I know I had the wrong idea; I blushed.

"Um.."

"Shut it"

"Um.."

"I'm sick of it"

I got close. Miku's letting her guard down, she wants it. She's sitting there making me look like a pervert. I grabbed her teal, nice fabric tie and pulled myself closer. Miku's slightly blushing. We met nose then lips. Her mouth is warm and soft. I felt our heat and saliva. I know she's blushing pink. I'm worried she's embrassed, but she didn't push me back. Not yet. Moments later, she opened her eyes, pushed me, and ran out.


	4. A Day Off

I couldn't sleep last night. I kept remembering that setback of when she talked to me.

" _Hey. I'm 16, you're 14. Remember that as you get through this phase." she said, "Control the urge so you won't embarrass me like that! I love you...as a friend, even though we live together."_

Was Luka's relationship with you just a phase?

I was tired as I went down for some breakfast. Pizza was on the table. Have I been sleeping for that long! I made coffee in the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. I need to think of a way, maybe I can seduce..no date...I'm too nervous to try anything!

I then watched Miku play a video game I was not familiar with.

"I know you're there," she said, "Remember when I met Sonic for the first time on his 20th anniversary?"

"Yeah..cool guy" I replied.

"This is his newest console game, Sonic Lost World."

"Can I watch?"

"I should be asking you that."

I sat down next to her. She was wearing lounge-around booty shorts! I blushed pink and drooled white. I'm sweating yellow and shaking hard. I lost it; I got my hands close to the crouth and started. I felt Miku squirming and heating up. Out if nowhere, a Wii U gamepad hit me in the head. I fell to the floor.

* * *

Yeah..so quick climax there.


	5. Confession in Hospital Bed

I woke up, in a hospital bed!? I shook in shock. I looked up and the doctors looked as shocked as I was.

"A miracle!" one said.

I had so many questions, but all that came out was "Um.."

"Miku knocked you into a coma. I'm so glad it's not severe!"

"Let me talk to her!"

"What are you worried about-..."

They were thinking what I was thinking. Miku may go to jail for this, because no one besides me had any idea why Miku hit me like that! She walked in, right that second. She looked sorry; I was too. Our eyebrows dropped in worry. The doctors tiptoed out like we were gonna do something if they didn't. Miku saw them too.

"I'm sorry, Miku." I said, softly. I felt the wet teardrops coming out, slowly and one by one. "I looked like a huge pervert, when I just had a crush."

"But, it got this far cause off me!" Miku cried in my arms, "I love you too, so much. I was scared of being considered a pedophile."

"It's alright." I understood exactly. Being considered one by the public would hurt reputation.

"I wanna make it up to you."

"A date."

Miku was flustered, then blushed.

"Yes."

We ended up hugging. Stuffed with sadness and happiness, the hug was warm and comforting. Miku's soft skin felt nice in a hospital bed.

A nurse handed her the discharge papers. Miku ran out and gave the papers to Meiko. In just a few minutes, we were out. No one asked why Miku hit me, instead comforted her. I'm so glad and relieved they understand.


	6. Bedtime Or Not

When we got home at night, I realized that I forgot to make up my bed. The bed looked like mustard that moment, cause the blankets were brightly yellow and my vision got bad. I was taking the blankets off, now it looks like a square banana. Miku tiptoed in with a pillow. Oh..

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked, softly.

"I'm making up the bed. Wait a minute, okay."

"My bedroom is cold"

"Have you heard of a heater? Go use it." I regret saying that. I sounded rude, so I tried to take it back. I can feel Miku getting slightly offensive. "Sorry, what happened to the heater?"

"When I hit you, I rushed upstairs and slammed the gamepad into it. It's still stuck."

"Okay, you can stay in here."

Miku grabbed one side the thin sheet and said, "I wanna help you." We started the long process.

"Finally!" Miku yelled, flopping herself onto the bed. She went under the sheet; I did too. It was relaxing being in bed after a crazy day.

Miku turned to me and she whispered, "Lenny-chan."

I blushed pink. That was adorable; I'm about to squirm.

She hugged me and went towards my neck. We took off each other's pajamas. I unbuttoned Miku's nightgown; she unbuttoned my orange pajama set. We gave a quick kiss and made out then.


	7. The Next Day

The next morning, we woke up hot. Our body heat must of kept us warm through the night. "Meet me at the restaurant near Gumi's tonight. I wanna have a little something. Dress good and bring money." Miku said, leaving the room. A date! She's probably busy today with whatever. I'm busy too; me and Rin are singing English songs together.

I went to my closet to pick out usual clothes and a nice outfit. I put on my regular clothes and went in Rin's room. I shook her, no reaction. I pinched her, no reaction. I'm not letting Rin make us late! I went to the last resort, blasting terrible music in her ears. She got out of bed, naked. Rin slept naked! I ran out.

Rin came down dressed and made breakfast sandwiches with me. The sandwiches were mouth-watering, with eggs, meat, bacon, and hashbrowns. When done, we ran out with them in our hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took the elevator down from the 25th floor, listening to some music to past time. I felt someone grab my hand. There was Miku grabbing my hand and smiling. "Len, I'm so proud." she squrimed, "You know English."

"Yup." I replied.

"It starts at 7. Make sure to be there at that time."

"Ok."

"Please don't be late."

-Beep- elevator stopped.

"Later." Miku said getting off.

I followed.


	8. The Date

Dusk came so fast. I'm about to be late! I changed in one of my modules, Receiver. I neaten it up while running. There were a few times where I almost tripped or slipped.

Finally, I'm here. Miku was standing by the restaurant door, in a very tight, sexy, green dress and shock-fully no pigtails. Before I could say "hi", Miku grabbed my shoulders. "Len, you're lucky the people in there are taking long! We would of been late for the reservations! You're always late! Stop that!" Miku yelled, shaking me. I looked around to see anyone staring or taking a video, no one was. She was yelling Japanese in public; this is a bad start.

We got called in at that moment. We got seated at the very back. I was so excited about Miku's outfit, I didn't notice what type of restaurant we're in. Her high heels, her boobs, her smile, oh my. She picked up the huge menu. Now just noticing, I read it. I immediately looked for something yellow. "Spaghetti" we both whispered.

"Wanna share a large? I'm not eating so much." Miku asked.

"How about two, so we can feed each other and actually be full." I replied.

I was waiting for her to smack me with the menu, but she blushed and okayed it. A adorable waitress came to the table. Her and Miku stayed quiet and looked at me; Miku's cuter.

"Can I have two spaghetti with a orange soda-?" I ordered

"And sprite." Miku interrupted.

The waitress smiled big, trying to shrink it. "Aaww.' she whispered. "Anything else" she raised voice.

"Nope, we're good."

She took the menus and walked away. Miku's face got pink all of the sudden.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um.." Miku shuttered, "My crush on you started, when you came up while I was about to shower."

"..."

"I was trying to get you outta my case, but you said 'I love you' out of nowhere."

"Miku-"

"I was glad you loved me too, but I was worried about the relationship."

"Rin took it the wrong way. She 'punished' me by public humiliation."

"She gets the wrong idea, when it comes to love."

I say waiters with spaghetti on the plates. Miku knew it was ours.

"Two spaghetties" one man said, "sprite and orange soda."

I grabbed a fork and swirled the noodles on to the fork. I head it towards Miku, she did the same the same thing. We put the fork into each other's mouths.

"But Luka though," I said eating meatballs, "she speaks a thousand languages."

"I know." Miku laughed.

We ate our own spaghetti and used our own phones for the remainder of our date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nighttime, no one was out.

Miku grabbed my hands. She speed closer and everything slowed down when her lips touch mine. We enjoy each other's saliva and tongue sensations. It was a quick kiss. We walked down the concrete sidewalk by ourselves.


End file.
